stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SSJKamui
Wikipedia links Hi there. Just letting you know, when you do links to Wikipedia articles (like on Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar), here's the proper way: Instead of putting (for example) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geek geek (which creates an improperly formatted http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geek external link to "geek"), put geek, which creates geek. See how that works? 03:06, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Formatting It would be helpful (and appreciated) if you'd start paying attention to your formatting--capitalization, spelling, punctuation, grammar and the like. For example, "starfleet universe" (whatever that is)... I'm betting Starfleet should be capitalized. Is that a storyline somewhere? A separate continuity? A book? Should it be "Starfleet universe" or "Starfleet Universe"? Care to make an article of it, if it's separate from the main Trek universe? We're all here to help each other out, but it would take some of the workload off others if you'd try to proofread your work (preferably before saving it). And, also, link less to Wikipedia. We're supposed to be a self-contained wiki. Articles consisting of a bunch of links to Wikipedia usually don't count as valid articles. Thanks much, 07:43, 14 August 2007 (UTC) On your articles where you have "Category: Dragon Ball Z vs Star Trek The Beginning of Infinity" as a category, can you go through and change that to Category:Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Beginning of Infinity? Thanks... 09:26, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Helping with your articles No thanks needed. Given you fiction is in German I take it English is your second (or third) language. I have a number of friends whose first language isn't English so I know it can be difficult to pick out mistakes in grammar, etc on your own. Jono 07:02, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Copies of Articles from Memory Alpha Did you just create the two articles Federation colonies and Federation members? If did did could you rewrite them so as they're not mostly a direct copy from Memory Alpha as we're not able to do that under this wiki's licence. Thanks. (Both articles have been tagged as MA copies at the moment). – Trek 16:29, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :I didn't write these articles. I only added content from my Fan Fictions to the article Federation colonies.I didn't know that these articles were copies from Memory Alpha. - SSJKamui 18:39, 23 May 2008 (CEST) :: That's fine. I was trying to work out who the IP address "24.175.207.93" was who created the articles here only moments before you added your stuff. – Trek 16:45, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Did you add Hogwarts to the Federation members page? If so that's your IP. – Trek 16:49, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::No, I didn't add any content to the article Federation members. I only added content to the article Federation colonies. I wanted to add content from my Fan Fictions to the article Federation members, but I didn't do it , because I saw your message on my talk page. - SSJKamui 18:54, 23 May 2008 (CEST) ::::Ok. Doesn't matter anyway, Jrofeta deleted both them. – Trek 17:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I've worked out where I got confused. My apoligies if I came off a little sharp. – Trek 17:09, 23 May 2008 (UTC)